pj_masks_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
PJ Masks Meet Ben10
Summary:LunaGirl is up to her tricks agin and Ben tynnason and his grandpa max and cousins and once enemy helps the pj masks stop her. Cat boy:Pj masks meets Ben ten. (We start off with the park Amya is making like a plane) Amya:How did you like that? Conner:Really cool Amya Greg? Greg:Like you said conner teatcher:Children somebody has stolen the stuff we need for the play. Conner:Who would do that? Greg:This looks like a job for the pj masks. Conner:Pj masks were on our way. Together:Into the night to save the day! (and scene changes to the usual and we see the rust bucket from Ben ten) Max:Well kids here we are. Ben:Where grandpa? gwen:Were here to see a wonderful play go on. kevin:what up gwenjen? gwen:Grandpa why did we have to brang him along? Max:Because he's on our side wich is for good ones so yes. Gwen:Hey where's lucy? (Kevin comes out of the bathroom) Kevin:what I miss? Gwen:huh? kevin(at Gwen in Lucy's voice)Pysch. (snorts and laughs as it bes a pile of mud and it's lucy) gwen:Lucy!!!! (Ben laughs) max:easy all of you! lucy:Oh benny. (Kevin laughs) Kevin:luc gotcha again gwen. Gwen:please kevin im trying to enjoy myself. (The rustbucket stops by the kids) Conner:Hi I'm Conner this is Greg and Amya. (at the same time but deferent greg says hi Amya says hello) Max:I'm max tynnnason these are my granch Conner:whoa mr. Tynnasen you sure have a lot of grand kids. max:(about kevin and lucy)These two Arent mine these two are. Lucy:(shakes Conner's hand)Hi I'm Lucy nice to meet you! (Takes out camra and flash picture taken) greg:(sees the omitrix)Whoa cool watch. Ben:oh all right. Gwen:we come to see a play. Amya:the stuff for the plays dissapered. Ben:Hero time! (a moth flys by) Lucy:look a pretty butterfly. Connor:That's not a butterfly that's a moth. Amya:All right lets do this. (that night the Nerattor does it and the pj masks do it too) Catboy:All right lets see what to do. Lucy:Hi guys. (they turn around see her and yell) Owlette:What are you?! max:Relax its only Lucy she's a sludge puppy alien. Catboy:Does that include bens watch? Gwen:Yeah and my super hero identity is lucky girl. Gekko:if we're ganna find Luna girl we better take the catcar. Max:The rust bucket has great stuff to help us it may only look like an old Rc but its really a state of the art crime fighting machine. Catboy:It'll have to do. (they spot her by the fairgrounds and go) (owlettes logo and Luna girl is talking with her moths) Luna Girl:Dont worry moths we can do this make my own play. (then cuts to lucy in her giant alien form running after the rust bucket catches it) Owlette:Fludering feather! What's happending? Lucy:I'll get you to the fairgrounds super fast. (throws it Luna girl goes huh and they land the Gang gets out and acts dizzy catboy intredoues ben and the rest max says nice to meet you too they fall down) Luna Girl:Nice entrance do good ers. (Lucy roars off camera and Luna girl yells when she looks up at the sky) Luna Girl:What is that?! Category:Adam Strickland Category:Story